


A Thunderous Comfort

by Mustangwill



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Comfort Sex, Couch Sex, F/M, Kissing, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 13:10:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16975191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mustangwill/pseuds/Mustangwill
Summary: During a thunderstorm, Haruhi is alone in the Host Club classroom with no one around, or so she thinks. What happens when Hunny comforts Haruhi in more way than one?





	A Thunderous Comfort

Haruhi Fujioka was cleaning up the music room where the Host Club always met after the day's activities were over. Kyoya and Tamaki had offered to stay behind, but Haruhi had asked- rather commanded- them to leave and allow her to do the work by herself. Things would get done much more quickly and correctly if those two would just left her to work. Though, unknown to her, in a dark corner where he had slid a love seat, Hunny was sleeping off a cake-induced bellyache. Mori had left with the others, planning to come back later to pick up his ward.

Outside in the night air, a thunderstorm was brewing in the sky, ready to split the clouds with rain and lightning. Haruhi innocently continued her work without a clue that her worst fear was slowly creeping up on her, softly humming a catchy ramen commercial jingle she had heard on the television earlier in the day. Then, out of thin air, a large thunderclap shook the school and caused Haruhi to jump so high she almost hit the roof with a scream.

Hunny bolted straight up and landed on his feet on the floor, his eyes wide and looking around, "Wha- what's going on?! Who screamed?!"

Haruhi, seeing Hunny out of the corner of her eye, ran straight to him and, dropping to her knees before him, wrapped her arms tightly around him as a second clap of thunder sounded outside, "Hunny!" She whimpered in fright and hid her face in his small chest. Hunny, surprised to find Haruhi clinging to him so tightly, looked down at her, out the dark window and then back down at Haruhi, who had begun to shake with fear.

‘I must be dreaming…’ Hunny thought to himself, smiling faintly as he recalled some of his more vivid dreams that had started out similar to this. Taking her by the arm, he helped her to her feet and gently guided her towards the love seat, "Come over here and lay down, you’ll feel better." 

Haruhi walked with him, never leaving more than an inch between them, and whimpered loudly when lightning flashed and thunder rolled outside. Hunny had her lay down on the love seat and he lay down beside her, moving his body so that he lay as close as possible to her. Her arms held him close to her, burying her face into his chest without a second thought.

Then, just as the loudest thunderclap so far roared throughout the sky, all the lights in the building went out. She screamed in fright and Hunny softly petted her hair, whispering soft things to soothe her. When that didn't seem to work, Hunny did the thing he always did in his dreams: he leaned forward and gently kissed her soft, full lips. "Don't worry, Haruhi… I'm here to protect you," he whispered against her lips, his hand that had been petting her hair moving down to cup her cheek.

Haruhi, who looked more dazed than afraid now, whispered breathlessly, "Hunny…" Then she began to kiss him back passionately, her fingers holding the back of his head, burying them in his soft blonde hair. Hunny, expecting this from his dream, eagerly returned her kisses, using his years of dream experience to quickly take control. His tongue darted out and quickly slipped past her lips, beginning its exploration of her mouth. His tongue was everywhere, caressing and tasting every orifice of her mouth and dominating her tongue. Haruhi, who had never been kissed in such a way, melted in his arms, soft moans issuing from deep within her throat as the new sensations washed over her.

When he was beginning to run out of breath, he pulled away from her lips, only to move his hungry lips to kiss their way up along her delicate jaw line towards her ear. Haruhi began to pant, soft hitches in her breath revealing just how excited he was making her as he took her soft earlobe slowly into his mouth, gently nibbling on tender flesh that was oh so sensitive. The fingers in his hair tightened, her nails lightly digging into his scalp with pleasure as she softly moaned, "Hunny… don't stop… keep going."

"Do you like it when I kiss you there?" he whispered softly, running the tip of his tongue slowly along the outer shell of her ear, following the curve of her warm neck down to her collarbone, "how about… here?" When she moaned in approval, he gently nibbled on her warm, sweet tasting skin that tasted like apricot scented lotion, kissing the sharp lines of her collarbone. When her uniform shirt heeded any further exploration, he pulled away from her and began undoing the buttons, pushing the soft material off her body with practiced ease.

Haruhi blushed with embarrassment as Hunny looked down on her flowered, pink bra and her flat breasts. "I know my breasts are sma-Ah!" she began but was interrupted by a sharp groan of pleasure as Hunny moved her bra enough to reveal a pert, rose colored nipple. He began to suckle it with a gusto, gently brushing his teeth against the tip of her uber-sensitive skin, and used his talented tongue to trace her areola. Her face was flushed red as her fingers clawed at the back of his neck and back, "Oh, Hunny…."

Just before she felt she might explode, Haruhi pushed Hunny away, panting heavily. "Haruhi…" Hunny whispered, reaching out and gently caressing her cheek. To his surprise, she lunged at him, pressing him back against the opposite arm of the couch. Her one hand fumbled with his pants, undoing the button and pulling down the zipper, while the other undid the buttons of his shirt. He smiled up at her, his own hands undoing the clasp of her bra and throwing the material down onto the ground before attacking her pants. 

Soon, they were both naked in the dark, and Haruhi began kissing Hunny's chest down to his navel. Her hand preceded her, caressing its way lightly down his muscled stomach, over his sharp hip bones, and then down to firmly grip a surprisingly big member for his size. Hunny's body began to tremble with excitement as her hand stroked his erection and her lips kissed teasingly around his navel.

And then, with slow, careful movements, Haruhi straddled him, holding herself just above the tip of his erect member. Rain pounded the windows, followed occasionally by short flashes of lightning, though the thunder didn't seem to faze her as much as she looked down at him in the dark. Her hands rested on his small chest, splayed out so that her palms covered each of his raised nipples. She slowly lowered herself just enough so that the tip of his member pressed against her slick folds, barely hinting at the heaven that waited just beyond.

"Haruhi… don't tease me," Hunny whispered pleadingly, bucking his hips upward towards her.

"You're so cute when you beg," Haruhi giggled softly, leaning down and kissing his lips at the same instant she lowered herself down onto him, taking him until he was buried to the hilt inside her. She moaned in ecstasy into his mouth and her eyes rolled back in her head as her body involuntarily began to buck, lifting herself off his member a little before slamming itself back down onto him. It felt as if she were being impaled, yet she had never felt something so painfully pleasurable in her whole life! She leaned back a little, rolling her hips now as she lifted herself so that she was not only getting straight penetration action, but also a grinding one. 

Hunny, who was also in a similar state of bliss, began muttering things in some language that she couldn't understand with his eyes closed and his back arching up off the couch with each down stroke. His right hand reached out and his thumb began to manipulate her swollen clitoris in slow, hard circles, while his other hand gripped her hip with slightly clawed hands. At his touch to her clit, Haruhi's toes curled and she threw her head back, moaning his name out with abandon.

"Haruhi, I'm cumming!" Hunny warned, sitting up quickly and laying her on her back. He pulled out of her and hurriedly brought himself to her lips, where she hungrily deepthroated him, lapping up the semen that spilled down her throat as he cried with the release. Haruhi gently licked his member, drinking in every last drop that he offered her.

Hunny collapsed next to her, his body shivering as he rested his head on her shoulder. Haruhi smiled softly in the darkness, kissing the top of his soft head, "Thank you, Hunny; you distracted me from the storm better than anyone ever has before."

Hunny smiled back up at her, closing his eyes. After a few minutes of just lying together, catching their breath, he opened one eye and smiled at her, "Next time, though... can I eat cake off of you?"


End file.
